Crystalline polyolefins, while they have relatively high strength, bond poorly to glass fibers even though coupling agents are used to promote wetout of the fibers. It would seem that coupling agents would attach the polyolefin coating material to the glass fibers, and that a polyolefin coating on the fibers would attach to a polyolefin matrix forming material; but such composites have not exhibited any appreciable increase in strength by reason of the glass fibers.
The principal object of the present invention, therefore, is the provision of a new and inexpensive coating for glass fibers which will achieve a better bond to polyolefin matrix forming materials than do prior art materials.